1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to playsets and more particularly to a new and useful playset providing roadways and other simulated scenes for toy vehicles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Pertinent prior art known to Applicants comprises U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26, 642. Generally speaking, this patent discloses a playset or carrying case of two box-like portions hinged together and having a molded plastic sheet secured to the inner face of each portion. The sheets are formed to define upstanding objects simulating the interior of a room, or other environment, when the case is open, and when the case is closed the objects of one portion project into the other portion and side walls of one box-like portion lie within corresponding walls of the other portion.